


Grimmjow’s inner cat

by Dreamers_den



Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Fun, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Gin accidentally learns that Grimmjow has a weak spot for laser pointers. Ulquiorra shamelessly takes advantage of that. Grimmjow is just being cat.:)
Series: Adventures of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Grimmjow’s inner cat

_*earlier, during Espada meeting*_

“And here I would like to discuss remodelling the east wing into spa,” Gin explained, using his laser pointer to indicate which part of Las Noches he meant.

“I don´t think that we need a spa, Gin,” Aizen said patiently.

“I like that,” Grimmjow exhaled, staring at the presentation in complete bewilderment.

“Oh, I´m really glad to hear-”

“Gotta catch it…”

“Wait, what?” Before Gin could continue, Grimmjow jumped at the screen and tried to catch the fascinating little red dot that moved over it. He grabbed for it with both hands, clawing the screen in the process.

“Grimmjow,” Aizen warned him, but the blue haired Arrancar was deaf and blind to everything but the magic red dot. “Ah,” Aizen sighed and stood up from his chair. “The meeting is dismissed.”

_*and now*_

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall with hands in his pockets like usual. He already checked whenever the woman ate her dinner (she did) and now, he was free to do as he pleased. Not that there were many things to do in Las Noches. At least not until Grimmjow suddenly appeared.

“Hey! Don´t ignore me!” he roared, bumping his shoulder against Ulquiorra, despite the hall was more than wide enough.

“Why?”

Grimmjow growled, baring his teeth. “Not even denying it, huh? I said don´t ignore me! I´m stronger than you, you have no right-”

Slowly, Ulquiorra pulled one hand out from the pocket. Grimmjow paused, taking defensive stance in the case smaller Arrancar wanted to attack him. It wasn´t really Ulquiorra´s style, but you could be never careful enough around Hueco Mundo.

Staring right into Grimmjow´s eyes, Ulquiorra clicked something in his hand. Out of corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see a little laser dot appear on the wall.

“You wouldn´t fucking dare,” he hissed.

It wasn´t Ulquiorra´s style to smirk, but his expression turned a bit less impassive than usual. He also twitched his wrist, making the little red dot move a bit.

Grimmjow took a deep breath. He quickly glanced at the red dot and back, swallowing. “You think that I´d fall for that?”

“Yes.”

“Bastard.”

Ulquiorra moved his wrist again, making the red dot float over the wall. A bead of sweat appeared on the side of Grimmjow´s forehead and slowly slipped down. The blue haired Arrancar was struggling to stay still, his breathing fastening.

“Nope.”

“Yes.”

“This,” Grimmjow said, glancing at the wall and then quickly blinking to clear his vision, “this isn´t over,” he growled, pointing his finger at Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra almost invisibly smirked. And moved the little red dot again.

Growling, Grimmjow hauled himself at the wall and started frantically chasing the laser dot. Patiently, Ulquiorra kept moving the laser pointer all over the wall.

From behind, Starrk came, covering his mouth with hand while he yawned. When he looked up, he saw Grimmjow running over the wall. 

“Uh, how long did I sleep? What´s going on?” he asked, slightly dumbfounded. 

“You overslept the meeting,” Ulquiorra retorted. 

Starrk frowned. “We have meetings on Tuesdays?”

“It´s Friday.”

Starrk remained quiet for a moment, nervously glancing at Ulquiorra. “But… it´s still March, right?” he asked, while Grimmjow jumped past them, on his quest to catch the laser light.

**Author's Note:**

> Individual stories in this series aren´t really connected. It´s just a collection of random tales from lives of my favourite Arrancars.:)


End file.
